


Vie de couple

by So_chan07



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Instants volés d'un couple digne d'un conte. "Et la princesse épousa le voleur".





	1. Le lier dans des filets d'or

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Disney.
> 
> Spoilers sur l'ensemble du film. Sexe implicite. Hair!bondage et hair!fetish.

Devenir soi-même un artefact magique pouvait vous donner des capacités incroyables et potentiellement distrayantes. Raiponce pouvait aisément en témoigner. Sa mère ne profitait que du pouvoir régénérateur de ses cheveux, sans se soucier de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir d'autre. Lorsqu'on passe sa vie enfermée dans une tour on finit, par jeu et par curiosité, à découvrir tout le potentiel d'une chevelure magique.

Et évidemment Raiponce avait une préférence pour un pouvoir en particulier. Celui de pouvoir utiliser ses cheveux pour attraper des choses situées en hauteur ou trop loin d'elle. Dans ses mains, ses cheveux devenaient des cordes lancées avec dextérité, des grappins accrochant tout ce qui passait à proximité.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Flynn Rider, jamais elle n'avait usé de ce pouvoir sur un humain. Et ce jour-là, elle y avait pris goût.

Le fameux voleur dormait à poings fermés, comme si la menace de la garde royale cessait dès la nuit tombée. Raiponce sentait que, bientôt, leurs chemins risquaient de se séparer comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Après la fête des lanternes, rien ne retiendrait plus Flynn. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme tâcha de reprendre les arguments qu'elle avait lancé à Mère quelques heures plus tôt. Flynn et elle s'étaient attachés, et le voleur n'était plus un simple guide faisant sa besogne en espérant récupérer son bien. Ils étaient devenus amis, par la force des épreuves, voire même... Raiponce laissa la formulation en suspens. Craignant qu'en traçant le mot, même dans son esprit, elle ne brise le lien.

Sans bruit, ne faisant entendre que le froissement de sa robe, Raiponce se pencha sur l'endormi. Pour cette nuit elle l'avait à ses côtés. Et si, elle faisait en sorte de se l'attacher à elle, de donner une forme à ce lien entre eux ? Tout bas, dans un murmure, elle prononça la formule. Ses cheveux se nimbèrent d'un éclat doré, éclairant le visage de Flynn toujours endormi. Un rire franchit les lèvres de Raiponce. Son guide dormait comme un gros bébé : si elle se faisait attaquer, nul doute qu'il continuerait à voguer dans ses rêves. Mais c'était ce côté enfantin qui lui plaisait chez Flynn, et surtout sa véritable personnalité , Eugène FritzHerbet, l'orphelin qui a voulu se donner les airs d'un héros alors qu'il avait déjà tout en lui.

Mutine, Raiponce caressa le visage de l'homme du bout de ses mèches, s'amusant à voir les subtils changements que son jeu produisait. Les paupières de Flynn s'agitaient, sa bouche se plissait tandis qu'il tentait de chasser, d'une main, ce qu'il devait prendre pour un moustique. Un rire plus fort s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui apposa vite sa main. Mais le mal était fait. Le regard qui se dévoilait sous les paupières de Flynn était, certes, embrumé par le sommeil mais lucide.

— Raiponce, qu'est-ce-hpmf !

Par instinct, la jeune femme utilisa ses cheveux pour le bâillonner. Voulant empêcher que dans sa peur Flynn ne se débatte, Raiponce noua fermement bras et jambes dans l'étau de sa chevelure. Et s'il le fallait, elle enroulerait ce qui lui restait de matière capillaire pour le maintenir à bras-le-corps. Mais vu le regard que lui lançait Flynn, la jeune femme avait causé plus de mal que de bien. Elle devait reconnaître que se réveiller avec une jeune fille au-dessus de soi, et se faire lier de cette façon avait de quoi déranger.

— Eugène... Ecoute-moi bien.

En même temps le pauvre ne pouvait faire autre chose. Voyant son interlocuteur hocher la tête, Raiponce prit son courage à deux mains pour continuer.

— Cette nuit... Je veux la passer avec toi.

Malgré le bâillon, on pouvait aisément entendre un « Quoi ? » éloquent sortir de la bouche de Flynn. Baissant les yeux, Raiponce enroula une mèche autour de ses doigts.

— Jusqu'à maintenant, ma vie était une succession de jours qui se ressemblaient. Et là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur du lendemain. Parce que la nuit prochaine, tu ne seras peut-être plus...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse d'émettre ce doute, de remettre en cause la confiance qui s'était tissée entre eux. Lentement, elle dénoua les liens qui entravaient Flynn, lui rendant sa liberté, lui laissant comprendre qu'il pouvait repartir.

Sans que la jeune femme ne s'y attende, les mains de Flynn se posèrent sur elle, caressant lentement ses cheveux. Jusqu'à présent, seule Mère l'avait touchée. Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de constater que, même à l'époque où Mère lui brossait les cheveux, jamais elle n'y avait mis tant de tendresse. Les caresses de Flynn se révélaient douces. Et quand elles atteignirent sa nuque, glissèrent dans son dos, Raiponce ferma les yeux. Tandis que sa chevelure se nouait autour de Flynn, obligeant le corps de l'homme à se presser contre celui de leur propriétaire, faisant cesser toute distance entre les deux êtres.

Il y eut le froissement de tissus tombant sur l'herbe, des soupirs étouffés par des mains et des cheveux qui semblaient se mouvoir d'eux-mêmes. D'abord curieux de ce spectacle, Pascal finit par se glisser derrière un rocher, aussi rouge que le coquelicot qui servait de paravent à sa honte.

De cette nuit Raiponce se rappela à jamais le contact d'une autre peau contre la sienne, d'un échange dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, et surtout pas dans les livres que Mère lui avait offert. Il y avait aussi l'image de ses cheveux brillants comme des bracelets d'or aux poignets de Flynn. Le lendemain, Raiponce sentait encore le chatouillement des cheveux du voleur dans son cou. Des cheveux rudes, bien loin de la douceur des siens, qui coulaient comme une rivière entre ses doigts. Mais elle aimait ce toucher, parce qu'il était justement différent de ses perceptions habituelles.

Secrètement Raiponce cultivait ce souvenir comme un bien précieux. Et elle avait bien failli vendre ce secret à sa véritable mère, lorsque cette dernière voulut la conseiller sur sa nuit de noces. La princesse s'était retenue à temps avant de dévoiler qu'elle était déjà au courant de la chose, et qu'elle l'avait même répété bien avant la demande en mariage. A défaut de chevelure magique (à jamais perdue), il restait les draps royaux.


	2. Veux tu être ma toile ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils ne peuvent plus jouer avec sa longue chevelure, mais il reste les pinceaux !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout appartient à Disney. Post-film.

La tour ne manquait pas à Raiponce, pas du tout même. Elle avait remisée, dans un coin de son esprit, tous les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Mais il lui arrivait encore d'effectuer le geste de nouer ses cheveux, et de ne rencontrer alors que le vide. Ne plus sentir cette masse, ne plus avoir à tresser les longs cheveux blonds lui manquait parfois. Elle avait tellement appris à vivre avec qu'elle se sentait démunie sans.

Un matin, Flynn lui avait apporté une curieuse boite. Raiponce l'avait mise sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit : à l'intérieur, des pinceaux, des pots de peintures – des couleurs venant souvent de contrées lointaines. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait ramené un souvenir précieux. Elle se revoyait peindre sa geôle qu'était la tour, y peindre ses espoirs et ses rêves.

— C'est magnifique Flynn ! (Elle avait retrouvé son sourire éblouissant, ses doigts ouvraient les pots, jouaient avec les pinceaux) Mais je ne pense pas que Mère et Père apprécieront que je peigne les murs du palais.

Oh elle aurait pu demander des toiles, mais Raiponce n'aimait pas peindre sur des supports aussi classiques. De la pointe du pinceau elle caressa son poignet, frissonna sous le contact. Une idée mutine, excitante, venait de la prendre.

— Flynn, que dis-tu d'être ma toile ?

Ce dernier eut un rire nerveux, se demandant si sa princesse était bien déterminée ou si ce n'était qu'une boutade. Au vu de son regard, oui, elle était décidée à agrémenter leur vie de couple par ce jeu. Et sans avoir le temps de protester ou de donner son avis, Flynn vit Raiponce lui remonter la manche et lui tenir le bras fermement.

— Mais... je suis très chatouilleux...  
— Justement ! argumenta Raiponce en plongeant le pinceau dans un des pots.

La peinture glissa sur le creux de son poignet, formant des arabesques. Flynn se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais ne put empêcher son corps de frisonner. Le pinceau courait sur sa peau, s'attachant à des points sensibles. Il remontait lentement le long de son bras, stoppa sur l'épaule où il traça quelques traits avant de se glisser dans le cou. C'en fut trop pour Flynn qui lâcha un rire, et chercha à se dégager de l'emprise de Raiponce.

Mais une princesse c'est têtue. Obstinée Raiponce chercha à récupérer « sa toile » qui se roulait de rire par terre. Ni une, ni deux, elle agrippa l'homme par les épaules, le chevaucha, lui remontant son haut pour dévoiler son torse. Avec le sourire de celle qui sait qu'elle a gagné, Raiponce faisait tourner le pinceau à quelques centimètres de la peau.

— Non non pas le ventre ! (Flynn suppliait presque avec une voix de gamin) C'est sensible...

Et le pinceau reprit sa course sous les rires ininterrompus de Flynn.

 

* * *

 

 

La reine leva la tête de son livre, ses yeux scrutèrent le plafond à la quête d'un bruit qui ne retentissait plus. Plus aucun rire ne se faisait entendre, ne restait que le silence. Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier puis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Sa fille vint la saluer, l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

— Raiponce tu t'es encore amusée avec ta peinture ?

Sa fille écarquilla les yeux, vit les belles marques qu'avait laissés la peinture sur ses mains, ses bras. La reine l'intima de se pencher, lui essuya le visage aussi coloré qu'un tableau.

— Tu n'as pas trop épuisé ton époux, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle, accompagnant sa question du même sourire mutin que sa fille.  
— Mère !

Les rougeurs sur le visage de sa fille, son petit ton outré firent sourire la reine. Elle prit la main de sa fille, lui lança en confidence :

— Laisse-le se reposer un peu entre deux jeux. Les hommes se brisent si facilement.

Pendant un court instant, Raiponce se demanda si sa mère parlait par expérience. Et elle se décida de laisser la question en suspens – elle ne voulait imaginer dans quelles circonstances elle avait été conçue.


	3. Dérapages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand les rôles s'inversent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout appartient à Disney. Post-film.

Raiponce s'était lancée dans le projet de peindre des tableaux, n'ayant pas le droit de maculer les murs du palais. Elle avait essayé de prendre pour modèle le paysage qu'elle voyait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Concentrée elle tirait la langue, plissait les yeux, parfois se tapotait le bout du nez avec son pinceau, laissant des traces de peinture sur son visage.

Eugène s'était approché d'elle, à pas de loup, voulant l'observer sans qu'elle remarque sa présence. Se penchant pour regarder la toile bariolée, cherchant à en comprendre le sens, le jeune homme finit par demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu peins ?

Raiponce sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Son pinceau dérapa sur la toile, dessinant un gros trait, détruisant toute son œuvre.

— Oh non, c'est pas vrai... (Raiponce fit volte-face, pointant son pinceau sur Eugène) Cela fait des jours que je suis dessus, tu viens de tout gâcher !  
— Désolé princesse. (Eugène recula de quelques pas, ayant déjà senti la pointe du pinceau laisser de la peinture sur son nez) Je... ça peut se rattraper ou...

Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, ça c'était certain. Eugène n'avait aucun talent artistique – hormis le vol, mais personne d'autre que lui ne considérait la filature comme un art. Raiponce avait abaissé son arme, jeté un regard sur sa toile en poussant un soupir las. Elle le sortit du pupitre, le posa par terre avant de prendre un chiffon et de s'essuyer les mains.

Cherchant un moyen de rendre le sourire à la jeune fille, Eugène s'était tourné vers les pots de peinture qui jonchaient le sol. Attrapant un pinceau et le trempant dans un des pots de peinture, Eugène s'avança vers Raiponce qui lui tournait le dos. Reprenant ses instincts de voleur, il sut devenir aussi discret qu'un chat. De la pointe du pinceau le jeune homme chatouilla la nuque de la princesse, dessinant une arabesque. Les épaules de Raiponce se levèrent, un frisson parcourut son dos.

— Eugène, qu'est-ce que...

Raiponce porta les doigts sur sa nuque, sentit la peinture. Elle leva un sourcil intrigué quand son époux prit son bras, remonta sa manche. Le pinceau glissa sur son poignet, remonta dans le creux de coude. C'était doux, légèrement humide et agréable. Les spirales qui s'enroulaient sur sa peau provoquaient des chatouilles qui firent rire Raiponce.

Eugène stoppa net, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux admirer son œuvre.

— Hum, ça manque de couleurs...

Raiponce le vit chercher un autre pot, le tourner pour en admirer la couleur. Le manège du jeune homme l'amusait et l'intriguait – quelle idée avait-il en tête ?

— Tu me prends pour une toile, Eugène ?  
— La plus merveilleuse toile qui soit. Assis-toi s'il te plaît.

Intriguée, Raiponce obéit prenant place sur le bord du lit. Agenouillé par terre, Eugène prit un des pieds de la princesse, dessina des cercles sur la cheville comme si elle portait de multiples bracelets. Le pinceau se faufila un chemin entre les orteils pour danser sur la plante des pieds, arrachant des rires à Raiponce qui devait s'allonger sur le lit, tant elle était secouée de spasmes. Elle sentit à peine le pinceau remonter, ce n'est que quand il atteignit le haut de la cuisse qu'un frisson lui fit prendre conscience de son cheminement. Haletante, le souffle court, Raiponce appréhendait la suite. Ou plutôt la désirait, hésitante sur les intentions de son époux.

Elle vit alors le visage d'Eugène surplomber le sien, avec ce sourire charmeur qui la faisait toujours craquer. Raiponce s'attendait à un baiser, mais à défaut de lèvres ce fut le pinceau qui continua ses caresses. Il longea la joue, descendit dans son cou, puis plus bas, toujours plus bas. Les spirales entre ses seins faisaient frisonner Raiponce. Sans mot dire, elle agrippa les épaules d'Eugène, plaquèrent l'homme contre son corps. Le pinceau tomba, roula sur le plancher tandis que la peinture se mélangeait, s'étalait sous les mains caressantes et les corps.


End file.
